The Phantom and The Pokemon
by Trinity Sparks
Summary: What would happen if Danny Fenton met Ash Ketchum? From my perspective, it would be intense craziness! Join Danny as he travels the Declore islands with Ash, Iris and Cilan as he faces enemies old and new. He'll also make some pokemon friends on his journey. I used the mathmatical age for Ash, making him 16. I also used a pokemon theory in here.
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom and The Pokemon

_Prologue_

We find young Danny Phantom in Amity Park fighting his arch-nemesis, Vlad Plasmius. Despite he was very beaten up and oozing ectoplasm, the young Halfa was giving it his all. Danny was about to give his opponent an ecto-punch when Vlad grabbed the teenage Halfa's fist and flung him towards a tree with Danny's friends, Sam, a gothic girl, and Tucker, a techno-geek, watching in complete and utter horror.

_Danny_: Wh-what!? How did Vlad get extremely powerful in such a short amount of time?

_Vlad_: Well Daniel, since you're curious about my huge amount of power, I'll show you how I got super powerful in such a short period of time.

Just then, Vlad pulled out a dark purple gem that was chained to his throat like it was a necklace. Danny knew right away that the gem was strengthening Vlad's power by huge chunks at a time.

_Danny_: How and where did you get that gem anyway?

_Vlad_: Don't know and don't care, the only thing that matters to me is that I'll defeat you for good this time, Daniel!

Vlad then took out his left hand, palm flat, and then shot an extremely powerful ecto-blast at Danny, causing a large explosion to take place and cause a ton of pain to Danny.

_Danny_: AAAAAAAUUUUUHG!

_Sam and Tucker_: DANNY, NO!

Danny then became so weak and injured from the blast, the young Halfa then transformed back into a teenage human along with painfully getting on his hands and knees. The injured Halfa couldn't get back up no matter how hard he tried.

_Vlad_: HAHAHA! Now that you can't get up Daniel, I can test this machine on you!

Vlad then landed in front of Danny and pulled a machine gun out from his cape which caused the young and injured Halfa to painfully and slowly look up.

_Danny_: Wait. What is that thing?

_Vlad_: It's a Dimensional Transporter. I don't know what dimension it'll take you to, but at least you'll be out of my hair for a while at least!

Vlad then shot the Dimensional Transporter at Danny, who disappeared after a flash of bright white light vanished, as if the young Halfa never existed in the first place...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

Authors Note

**I don't know any other way to do this so I'll just delete the previous chapter in the file so it won't show up a second time. Please let me know if there is an alternative method to this. Thank you.**

_Chapter One: Enter Ghost Boy Danny Fenton_

-Note: The brackets are the translation of what the pokemon say.-

A trio of trainers, specifically Ash, Iris and Cilan, are traveling on route to Kanto via Declore Islands. That is until Pikachu heard something far off the path to the right.

_Ash_: Huh? What is it Pikachu?

_Pikachu_: Pika-pi! [Follow me!] (runs off to the right)

_Ash_: Woah Pikachu, slow down!

The gang then followed Pikachu to where the yellow electric rat was going. They were shocked to find the reason Pikachu ran off. What they saw was a boy around the age of 14, unconscious and injured, lying in a pool of blood. The boy was wearing a white T-shirt that had a small red oval at the middle along with red stripes at the end of the sleeves and one at the collarbone. The teen also appears to be wearing light blue jeans with red and white shoes on. The gang also noticed that the injured teen was twitching and groaning in terrible pain.

_Ash_: This HAS to be the reason Pikachu ran off. We have to help him before he dies.

_Iris and Cilan_: Right!

While Iris was busy gathering healing herbs, Ash and Cilan made sure the teen was as comfortable as physically possible. When Iris was done with the herb remedy, she then fed it to the teen who was still out cold. But 3 hours later, the teen starts to wake up.

_Danny_: Wh-what ha-? (jolts up with a surge of pain) OUCH! (grabs left arm out of pain)

_Cilan_: Hey kid, take it easy.

_Iris_: Yeah, if we hadn't found you, you'd be dead right now.

_Danny_: Hmph, while I appreciate your concern, my name isn't "kid," it's Danny Fenton mind you.

_Ash_: Alright, we get it. We just didn't know who you were because you were knocked out, geez.

_Danny_: (frowns) Oh sorry, it's just that I'm so angry right now, which explains my obviously sour attitude right now.

_Ash_: That's alright, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, so it's good. By the way, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town. (Pikachu jumps on left shoulder) This here's my partner and best friend Pikachu.

_Pikachu_: Pika! [Hi!]

_Iris_: Hi! I'm Iris. (points to right shoulder) This is Axew.

_Axew_: Axew-ew! [Nice to meet you!]

_Cilan_: (bows in respect) And I'm Cilan, a Pokemon Coneiseur.

_Danny_: I know that you'll think I'm crazy for asking but, what's a pokemon?

Sure enough, the 3 trainers were looking at Danny with odd looks. They've never heard of a person who doesn't know about pokemon in their entire lives.

_Danny_: Eh hehe, guess I better explain. (embarrassingly rubs the back of his neck) Well, ya see, I'm actually NOT from the world of pokemon at all…

_Ash_: Sooo, what you're trying to say is that you're from another Dimension? Then where did you even COME from anyway?

_Danny_: I come from a dimension full of ghosts and I live in Amity Park.

_Cilan_: Must be tough living where live.

Without thinking, Danny just blurted out.

_Danny_: It's not as hard as you think, considering I'm half ghost.

_Ash, Iris and Cilan_: YOU ARE?!

Realizing he just gave out his secret, Danny embarrassingly used his right hand to cover his mouth. Ash is the only one who got what Danny's motion meant.

_Ash_: You never wanted anyone to know that, right?

_Danny_: Uh, yeah, that's it.

_Cilan_: Well, since you've already told us, can you also tell us how it happened?

_Danny_: Sure, why not? Well, it happened 5 months ago. Both my parents are ghost hunters so they created a portal to the Ghost Zone. When it wouldn't work, my friend, Sam, she said I should go see why, so I did, but only because I got curious. While inside, I accidently hit the "on" button which caused ectoplasm to bond with my DNA. They call people like me a "Halfa." But ever since then, I've been using my ghost powers to stop evil ghosts that leak out of the Ghost Zone. The only problem with this is that a LOT of people think I'm a "bad ghost." Even my parents do, OBVIOUSLY!

_Ash_: Sooo, you're just misunderstood?

_Danny_: Yeah, why?

_Ash_: Uh, no reason!

Actually, Ash DID have a reason to ask that question but he didn't want anyone to know why. Let's just say that Ash didn't want to give his reason as to WHY he asked the question was very personal.

_Danny_: Uh, okay? I guess?

_Ash_: -Thinks- That's good, he bought it and doesn't believe I have a reason for asking that question. -Out loud- Yeah, sorry for asking!

_Danny_: Meh, that's fine, I don't mind, just curious why you asked is all.

_Iris_: Hey, how'd you get here anyway?

_Danny_: Well, my arch-nemesis, Vlad Masters, is a Halfa like me but WAY more experienced with his ghost powers than me. That's only because he's had his for 20 years.

_Cilan_: Are you explaining this to us so we understand the story better?

_Danny_: Exactly! Anyway, I was fighting him when I noticed his powers increased IMENSLY from our last encounter. When I turned human again, he blasted me with a Dimensional Transporter in the form of a gun. After that, all I can remember is blacking out.

_Ash_: That explains why we found you unconscious in a puddle of blood but, HOW did Vlad even get so powerful in a small amount of time anyway?

_Danny_: As I found out, he found a gem that was a dark purple. It turns out the gem strengthens his ghost powers. I saw him wearing it on a chain in the style of a necklace. Because of it, he was able to take me down VERY easily.

_Iris_: Well, what're you going to do now?

_Danny_: Wait. What?

_Cilan_: It does seem like you'll be stuck here in the pokemon world for a while.

_Ash_: Why don't you travel with us until you find your way back to Amity Park?

_Danny_: You're not serious! Are you Ash?

_Ash_: Why not, Danny? It's always more fun to travel with friends.

_Danny_: Hmmmm… Y'sure you want me to come along?

_Ash_: Hey, the more the merrier right?

_Iris_: I wouldn't mind one bit!

_Cilan_: That certainly would be a flavorful experience to travel with Danny alright!

_Danny_: I guess I can travel with you guys for a bit…

_Ash_: You'll be able to learn about pokemon traveling with us.

_Danny_: Alright then, I'll travel with you guys until I manage to get back to Amity Park.

_Ash_: AWESOME! Trust my Danny, you won't regret this!

_Danny_: Alright Ash, I'll take your word for it.

The group saw that it was very late at night, so they decided to camp out and start travelling the next morning. Danny and Ash were engaged in a small conversation as they set up the table while dinners getting ready. The 2 certainly found out a lot about each other and became quick friends. That night after dinner, Danny began to have a nightmare. He was all alone in his ghost form along with Vlad, who still had the gem around his neck. Danny was also weak and was begging Vlad to spare the young Halfa's life.

_Danny_: PLEASE VLAD! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!

_Vlad_: Sorry Daniel, but I have to make sure you'll NEVER MESS WITH MY PLANS ANYMORE AND NEVER AGAIN!

_Danny_: PLEASE, NO! I PROMISE I'LL NEVER STOP YOU AGAIN! JUST PLEASE SPARE ME!

At this point, Danny was crying his Halfa heart out, begging to have his life spared.

_Vlad_: Cry all you want Daniel, it won't change a DANG THING! Even if you keep your promise.

Vlad then put his left palm facing towards Danny, who then got a humongous surge of pain. The young Halfa was starting to melt into nothing but a useless puddle of ectoplasm, and not to mention painfully.

_Danny_: (crying) NOO! GAAAAAAAAAAAHH! -Thinks- I'm so sorry everyone! Really, I am!

That's when the poor young Halfa was reduced to a large ectoplasmic puddle.

_Vlad_: HAHAHAHAHA! GOODBYE FOREVER, DANIEL! HAHA!

Just then, Danny silently bolted straight up. He turned to make sure he didn't wake any of his new friends up. After sighing with relief, the young Halfa then shut down from the nightmare he just had. Danny held both of his arms, started shaking with fear and was crying from how scared he was. Sensing the young Halfa's fear, Pikachu rushed to Danny's aide.

_Pikachu_: Pi-pika? [Are you alright Danny?]

Hearing Pikachu's voice, Danny immediately got a grip and turned to his right.

_Danny_: Don't worry Pikachu, it was only a nightmare. Still, it was about Vlad turning me into a puddle of ectoplasm. (shivers with fear) Urk! Ever since Vlad got that gem, he's practically invincible. How am I going to beat him when he's WAY more powerful than he usually is? Ugh, this is hopeless. I'll never beat him now.

_Pikachu_: (cheeks spark) Pipipika! Pikapi! Pikachu! [Danny, get a hold of yourself! You can't get discouraged just because you're scared to face Vlad again! You'll find a way to beat him so hold your head up high and swallow that fear!]

_Danny_: Huh? Pikachu, did you tell me to get a grip and swallow my fear?

_Pikachu_: Piiikaaa. [I did but it's weird that you ACTUALLY understood me clearly.]

_Danny_: Yeah, weird…

That's when the young Halfa realized that the blast NOT only sent him in the world of pokemon but also gave him the ability to commune with them. Soaking in Pikachu's advice, Danny was then able to calm down and go back to sleep. With Danny on his left side, Pikachu slipped into the young Halfa's arms to make sure he doesn't have another nightmare. Through the rest of the night, Danny was able to sleep peacefully…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Two: Skulkers On The Loose!_

The next morning, the group gathered up their things and got on the road, Danny following close by. The young Halfa kept a sharp eye out as a precaution to make sure no ghosts followed him into the pokemon world. Ash caught this and told Iris and Cilan about Danny's cautious behavior. Ash was starting to worry about his new Halfa friend so the young trainer decided to figure out what was wrong.

_Ash_: Uh Danny, why are being so cautious? It's not like anything BAD will happen.

_Danny_: I know that Ash but how can I relax when a ghost can pop out at any- (ghost sense)

The entire gang stopped when Danny cut off his own sentence.

_Ash_: Dude, what's up with your breath? Are you cold or something?

_Danny_: No, whenever other ghosts are around, an ability of mine called a "ghost sense" goes off. It's kinda like a ghost radar.

_?_: Nice to see you again, WHELP!

The new voice caught everyone off guard, well, except Danny, who recognizes the voice.

_Danny_: Oh great, it's Skulker the Ghost Zones greatest ghost hunter again! Trust me, ever since the day we first met, he's been wanting his dirty hands on my "pelt."

_Ash, Iris and Cilan_: Ugh, GROSS!

_Skulker_: Say whatever you want. It's not everyday you can see a Halfa such as Danny **Phantom**!

_Ash_: Huh? What the-?

_Danny_: Phantom is my alter-ego.

_Iris_: It sounds A LOT like your ACTUAL name! You're an even littler kid than Ash is.

_Ash_: Hey! I resent that!

_Skulker_: ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT! LET'S GO PHANTOM, ONCE AND FOR ALL!

_Danny_: Alright but I'll win like always. I'M GOIN GHOST!

Ash, Iris and Cilan were surprised to see a white ring appear at Danny's waist. They then became impressed at the young Halfa's transformation. Danny's hair became snow white and his eyes turned into a glowing electric green. They also saw Danny get changed into a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. Followed by a white "D" that looked like it had a black "P" in the middle of it.

_Ash_: Wow!

_Danny_: Surprised? Don't worry, I was too when I looked at myself in the mirror when I was like this so don't worry about it. (faces Skulker) Let's go Metalhead! (flies toward Skulker)

Danny was going to give Skulker an ecto-punch when he got stopped by Skulker's net.

_Skulker_: Never underestimate me, Whelp!

Skulker then opened his control panel and pressed a button that activated the net that Danny was trapped in.

_Danny_: AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUHHG!

_Ash, Iris and Cilan_: DANNY!

_Skulker_: HAHAHA! You're not getting away this time Whelp!

_Danny_: (keeps getting shocked) GAAAAAAAHH!

Just then, Ash got an idea on how to save Danny from Skulker.

_Ash_: -Thinks- Alright then, it's worth a shot. -Out loud- CHARIZARD USE FLAMETHROWER!

While Iris and Cilan knew what Ash was going for, Danny and Skulker were just flat-out confused. Once the fire/flying type was outside it's pokeball, it then nearly roasted Skulker with its Flamethrower.

_Charizard_: RAAAAWR! [THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER MESS WITH MY KIND!]

That's when the net stopped shocking Danny. The young Halfa took that chance to take the net off and get back to fighting that jerk, Skulker. Danny then gave Skulker an uppercut under the chin.

_Charizard_: (flies over to Danny) Rawr? [Y'alright dude?]

_Danny_: Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save.

_Charizard_: Rawr! [No prob!]

_Skulker_: (gets back up) GAH! You're so dead now Whelp!

_Danny_: Not on your afterlife, Skulker!

The young Halfa then got his "Fenton Thermos," uncapped it and finally trapped Skulker in it. Danny then got back on the ground and turned human again. Charizard then landed next to Ash.

_Ash_: Uh, Danny, I've been-

_Danny_: I know that you're wanting to ask if I understood what Charizard said. Not surprising since I've never told you. Well, the blast also gave me the ability to commune with pokemon.

_Ash_: Woah, and I thought only N could do that.

_Danny_: Let me guess. N's another friend of yours?

_Ash_: Yeah.

_Iris_: Pretty much.

_?_: You're STILL alive Daniel? Hmph, I did figure as much.

_Danny_: (turns around) Vlad! Not YOU again!

_Vlad_: HAHAHA!

_Ash, Iris and Cilan_: Wait, THAT'S Vlad?

_Vlad_: Well well well, made new friends Daniel? HA! How classic!

The young Halfa knew he'd have to face his fears of fighting Vlad, but he didn't think it would have to be THIS soon! Hopefully, Pikachu would be right and Danny will win against his arch-nemesis once again…


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

**Keep in mind that I'm typing the story from how I've written it in my Unison notebook. That means I'm typing up the chapter and putting it up ONLY if it's been written already. Thank you for your understanding, now enjoy this next chapter.**

_Chapter Three: Vlad's Secret Weapon Revealed_

_Danny_: HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, VLAD!?

_Vlad_: Well Daniel, the Dimensional Transporter broke to pieces after I used it on you, which caused the side-effect of random portals to this world appear.

_Danny_: Well THAT explains how Skulker got here. (looks at Fenton Thermos)

_Vlad_: So Daniel, are you ready to go another round?

_Danny_: You bet I am! Time for some payback, Frootloop!

While Danny acted brave, Ash noticed the young Halfa's arms shaking out of fear.

_Ash_: -Thinks- If Danny has a fear of facing Vlad again, then he's letting that fear take over.

_Vlad_: HAHAHA! Frightened of my newfound power Daniel? You should be!

That's when Danny slowly backed away, that is until Ash came to the young Halfa's side and decided to give some advice.

_Ash_: -Whispers- It's okay to be scared but sometimes it's necessary to overcome that fear. You'll never know what you can do until you try.

_Danny_: -Whispers- Thanks for the advice Ash, that was a great wake-up call.

That's when Ash nodded and backed up enough for Danny to transform.

_Danny_: Get ready to get a beat-down Vlad! GOING GHOST! (turns into Danny Phantom)

_Vlad_: Ohoho! Got a confidence booster huh? Well, IT WON'T WORK!

_Danny_: We'll see about that, you crazed-up Frootloop!

Danny then flew up to Vlad, trying to give an ecto-punch when Vlad caught Danny by the left wrist.

_Vlad_: TAKE THIS, BRAT!

Vlad then sent an extremely powerful and painful electrical pulse to Danny.

_Danny_: GAAAAAAAAAAH!

That's when Danny's nightmare was coming true as the young Halfa started to melt into ectoplasm. Fortunately, Ash caught a glimpse of the dark purple gem and recognized what it was right away. That's when the young trainer leaned to his Charizard and whispered a command to it.

_Ash_: -Whispers- Hey Charizard, mind flying me towards Vlad so I can get that gem?

_Charizard_: -Nods-

_Ash_: -Whispers- Okay, then let's go.

The young trainer then got onto Charizard's back, with Pikachu on his right shoulder, and flew up high into the sky. Iris and Cilan were so busy watching the fight, they didn't notice Charizard fly into the sky, carrying Ash on it's back.

_Vlad_: HAHAHAHAHA!

_Danny_: (continues to melt) GAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOO!

Just then, a flash of orange caused the 2 Halfa's to split up, giving Danny the chance to go back to normal. When Vlad noticed nothing was on his chest, he looked down to realize that the dark purple gem was gone!

_Vlad_: WHAT?! Wh-where did my gem go!?

_?_: It wasn't even yours in the first place, Vlad!

Both Halfa's looked where the voice came from and were surprised at what they saw. Ash was flying on his Charizard, Pikachu on the trainer's right shoulder, holding the chain with the dark purple gem in his left hand.

_Vlad_: You'd better give that back to me this instant!

_Ash_: no way am I giving this **Dusk Stone** back to you!

_Danny_: Dusk Stone?

_Ash_: Y'see Danny, most pokemon evolve, with some needing certain conditions. For example, this Dusk Stone can evolve Murkrow into Honchkrow. I never thought that a Dusk Stone could be used to power a ghost's powers though.

_Vlad_: I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PROPER USE OF A DUSK STONE! IF YOU REFUSE TO GIVE IT BACK TO ME, I'LL TAKE IT BACK BY FORCE YOU STUBBORN BRAT!

When Vlad fired an ecto-blast at Ash, the young trainer told Charizard to dodge but it ended up being too late and got hit, HARD!

_Ash_: AUGH! (goes unconscious and falls off Charizard)

_Iris, Cilan and Danny_: OH NO, ASH!

_Pikachu_: PIKAPI! [ASH NO!]

That's when Charizard chased after it's falling trainer. Fortunately, Danny was able to catch Ash before the black haired boy crashed into the ground.

_Pikachu_: Pi pi pikaaachuuu. [Danny, I owe ya one for saving my best friend.]

_Danny_: No problem Pikachu, I'm just glad to help.

_Vlad_: DANG IT DANIEL! (sighs) No matter, because I'm still stronger than you.

_Danny_: Hey Charizard, hold Ash for me while I beat Vlad to a pulp alright?

_Charizard_: Rawr! [Of course!]

When Charizard got Ash in it's arms, Danny then started flying towards Vlad, preparing an EXTREMELY powerful ecto-punch.

_Vlad_: Oh fudgemuffins.

Just then, Danny LITERALLY sent Vlad flying.

_Vlad_: -While flying- AH BUTTERBISCUITS!

_Danny_: Now THAT'S a home run. HAHA!

Meanwhile, Charizard had flown to the ground with Ash, still unconscious, in it's arms. That's when Iris and Cilan treated any wounds Ash got from the ecto-blast. When Ash started to wake up 5 minutes later, he slowly sat up, clutching his head from a headache he got.

_Iris_: Are you alright Ash?

_Ash_: Yeah, I'm fine.

_Cilan_: Are you sure? We were pretty worried about you.

_Ash_: Yeah, I'm sure. It's not like I got killed, right?

_Iris_: I guess so…

-Warning: This next bit is _pretty_ dramatic so brace yourselves.-

_Danny_: Ash, I-I'm sorry about bringing you into this mess.

_Ash_: Hey it's not your fault this happened so it's all good, isn't it?

_Danny_: (starts crying) N-no, it's not! You nearly got killed and all because I decided to join the group! So it really IS my fault.

_Ash_: How can it be your fault if you're not the one who blasted me in the first place?

-Note: At this point, the drama in this part of the story is over.-

_Danny_: (wipes away his tears) I-I guess you're right Ash. But I'm still sorry for causing you guys so much trouble.

_Ash_: Hey, we're friends so it's alright We don't mind one bit, right guys?

_Iris and Cilan_: Of course we don't mind!

_Danny_: Thanks for accepting me guys. How about we get going before Vlad comes back?

_Ash_: Sure, but I need to do something important first.

Ash then stood up, dropped the Dusk Stone and smashed it into itty bitty pieces.

_Danny_: Woah, why'd you destroy the Dusk Stone anyway?

_Ash_: We wouldn't want to take any chances right?

_Danny_: Oh yeah, right.

_Ash_: Well, let's get going then!

The group then got back on the road to Kanto. Then 3 hours later, Vlad came back to where he last met our heroes and saw the Dusk Stone that Ash had crushed.

_Vlad_: (clutches the chain in his right hand) Grrrr, curse you Ashton, you better watch your back because I'll have my revenge one of these days!

-Note: The reason I had Vlad announce Ash as Ashton was because Vlad calls Danny by Daniel so, that's how I thought up the idea.-

With that, Vlad flew off, chain in-hand. It was obvious that Ash would be in more danger than he had ever been in, but the young trainer would be ready for Vlad, no matter what would happen next. Let's just hope that Danny can find a way back to Amity Park before it's too late for that to happen. Along with Danny being able to protect his newfound friend that has been discovered in Ash…


End file.
